Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood
Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood is the fourth episode of the second season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery A long time ago, in a faraway land, legend tells an extraordinary tale of courage and friendship. So, It's up to Mickey Mouse and his friends to team up with the heroic Robin Hood along with his trusted companion Little John and his devoted band of merry men as they conjures up one famously funny and daring deed after another to outfox the greedy Prince John and bring happiness to the residents of Sherwood Forest. Plot The Movie began/Whistle Stop In the beginning in this movie, Alan-A-Dale was narrating the story as he begins his Whistle Stop. Oo-De-Lally/Meet Robin Hood and Little John In Sherwood Forest, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewy and Louie, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, Launchpad McQuack and Jiminy Cricket meet with Robin Hood and Little John, The two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Prince John has arrived/Mickey and the gang joined the scam Just then, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. As Mickey and his friends rob the rich with Robin and Little John, Prince John became embarrassed and sucks his thumb. Mickey and his friends joins Robin Hood's Merry Men/Getting help from a few friends Later, Robin and Little John showed Mickey and his friends around their hideout as they offered them to join his band of Merry Men. At last, They excepted it as they get help from their friends from Toad Hall, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat and Mole. The Sheriff of Nottingham patrols the town/Robin Hood's birthday appearance Meanwhile, The Sheriff of Nottingham takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood, disguised as a beggar, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. The Gathering of Mickey Mouse, Robin Hood and their Merry Men/Mr. Winkie joins Prince John Meanwhile in Robin Hood's hideout in Sherwood Forest, Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood gathered some of Mickey's friends to be a part of Robin's band of Merry Men. As for Prince John, He was visited by Mr. Winkie and his gang of weasels as they join him to revenge. Skippy and his friends meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck/Thinking about Robin Hood Meanwhile, Skippy and his friends test out the bow, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Skippy "rescues" Marian from Lady Kluck, who pretends to be a pompous Prince John. Later, when she is alone with Kluck, Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years, and Kluck consoles her not to give up on her love for Robin. The Upcoming Archery Tournament/Robin and Mickey plans to enter for their ladies Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin, Little John, Mickey and their friends, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. As he added Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Sylvia Marpole for the second, third and fourth place kiss, Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy will enter the tournament in disguises. Prince John's plan to capture Robin Hood/Testing the disguises As the archery tournament was about to begin, Prince John was looking forward to put his evil plan into action. Meanwhile, Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy begins to participate in the tournament disguising as a stork and the three masked trio whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. The Archery Tournament begins/Friar Tuck stopped Sir Hiss/Robin wins the tournament Just as Sir Hiss discovers Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy's identities, He got trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck. As Robin wins the tournament, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were on second, third and forth place. The Big Setup/Crashing the Execution/Robin, Mickey and their friends make their move Suddenly, Prince John exposes them and had them arrested for execution despite Maid Marian, Minnie, Daisy and Sylvia's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John in order to release Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, which leads to a fight between Prince John's soldiers and the townsfolk, All of which escape to Sherwood Forest. Love/The couples out at night/Long Live the Heroes/The Phony King of England That night, Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as well as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Sylvia fall for each other. Just then, the townsfolk have a troubadour festival spoofing Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England", and the song soon becomes popular with John's soldiers. Prince John's biggest threats/Not in Nottingham/Friar Tuck arrested With Prince John upset, He triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. A paltry coin gets deposited into the poor box at Friar Tuck's church, which gets seized by the Sheriff. Enraged that government has meddled in his church, Friar Tuck lashes out at the Sheriff, to which he is quickly arrested for "attacking a lawman, interfering with the Sheriff's legal duties and high treason to the Crown". A new scheme to capture Mickey, Robin and their friends/Hanging Friar Tuck Meanwhile, Prince John orders Friar Tuck hung, knowing Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy will come out of hiding to rescue their friend and give the potential for Robin to be caught and a "quintuple hanging". A jailbreak for the kingdom/Releasing Friar Tuck and the poor people That night, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril, Angus, Ratty, Moley and Little John managed to free all of the prisoners while Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Robin steals Prince John's taxes. Prince John gets a wakeup call/Avoiding every danger to escape the castle Just as dawn was nearing, Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy fleeing. Chaos follows as they and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin and Mickey after they were forced to return to rescue Tagalong, Skippy's little sister. During the chase, Prince John's castle catches fire and the Sheriff figures he has Robin and Mickey where he wants, either to be captured, burned, or make a risky jump into the moat. Robin Hood and Mickey Mouse elects to jump. Mickey Mouse wounded by the arrow/Robin and Little John took him to safety Just as Robin and Mickey swam for it, Mickey was shot by the arrow. With Robin safely taking Mickey, He and Little John had no choice but to take him somewhere safer from the guards. J. Thaddeus and his friends distract the guards/Prince John begins his hunt Then, Robin sends J. Thaddeus and his friends to distract the guards. Little did they realized, They were heading to a campsite. As for Prince John, He, Mr. Winkie and Sir Hiss begin to pick up Mickey's trail. King Richard returns/Prince John and Mr. Winkie arrested for good Just as Prince John saw Little John, Donald and Goofy leaving the church, He figures that Robin Hood is also there, And probably alone with Mickey. Entering the church, Prince John approaches Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole and an unconscious Mickey Mouse. As he offers to "put Robin out of his misery" while drawing a dagger out of his cloak, Sir Hiss realized how wronged he was. Maid Marian and Minnie bravely tells him to not come any closer and that he's not the king, to which Prince John retorts that no one gives orders to "King John". Then, Robin Hood stopped Prince John from harming Mickey. Suddenly, King Richard, much to Maid Marian and Sir Hiss' delight and Prince John's horror, steps in saying "Well, Brother John, up to your old tricks I see". King Richard, even though Prince John deserves it for leaving the people oppressed and using the crown for his own selfish interests, doesn't banish or execute him because it would upset their mother, But probably has a more severe punishment in mind as the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy arrested Prince John and Mr. Winkie for good. Then, King Richard sends Sir Hiss to go with J. Thaddeus and his friends to his camp for a medic from his crusade. A Quadruple Wedding/The Heroes leave for their Honeymoon/A very happy ending Later that day, King Richard returns Nottingham to its rightful glory, Knights Robin Hood as "Sir Robin of Locksley," Little John as "Sir John, Duke of Excess", and Mickey, Donald, Goofy and J. Thaddeus Toad as Guardians and High Defenders of Britain. Then, He orders Friar Tuck to marry Robin, Maid Marian, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Sylvia which is done soon. The Sheriff, Trigger, Nutsy and Sir Hiss also attends the wedding along with the rest of Mickey Mouse's friends as guests. At last, Robin, Maid Marian, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Sylvia for their honeymoon for good time to come. Trivia *This is when Mickey and his friends meet Robin Hood and all of this friends for the first time. Scenes #The Movie began/Whistle Stop #Oo-De-Lally/Meet Robin Hood and Little John #Prince John has arrived/Mickey and the gang joined the scam #Mickey and his friends joins Robin Hood's Merry Men/Getting help from a few friends #The Sheriff of Nottingham patrols the town/Robin Hood's birthday appearance #The Gathering of Mickey Mouse, Robin Hood and their Merry Men/Mr. Winkie joins Prince John #Skippy and his friends meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck/Thinking about Robin Hood #The Upcoming Archery Tournament/Robin and Mickey plans to enter for their ladies #Prince John's plan to capture Robin Hood/Testing the disguises #The Archery Tournament begins/Friar Tuck stopped Sir Hiss/Robin wins the tournament #The Big Setup/Crashing the Execution/Robin, Mickey and their friends make their move #Love/The couples out at night/Long Live the Heroes/The Phony King of England #Prince John's biggest threats/Not in Nottingham/Friar Tuck arrested #A new scheme to capture Mickey, Robin and their friends/Hanging Friar Tuck #A jailbreak for the kingdom/Releasing Friar Tuck and the poor people #Prince John gets a wakeup call/Avoiding every danger to escape the castle #Mickey Mouse wounded by the arrow/Robin and Little John took him to safety #J. Thaddeus and his friends distract the guards/Prince John begins his hunt #King Richard returns/Prince John and Mr. Winkie arrested for good #A Quadruple Wedding/The Heroes leave for their Honeymoon/A very happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225